Land of Make-Believe Civil War
The Land of Make-Believe Civil War is a ongoing civil war that has been started on February 26th, 2018 when Daniel Tiger's pet goldfish, Blue Fish dies. Status *February 26, 2018 - August 6, 2018 Results and Outcome *Total Japanese victory Commanders and Leaders Japan and Japanese Supremacist Rebels *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Antonio Tambini *Yoshirō Mori *Junichirō Koizumi *Yasuo Fukuda *Tarō Asō *Yukio Hatoyama *Naoto Kan *Yoshihiko Noda *Shinzō Abe Land of Make-Believe Federation *Daniel Tiger (Deceased) *Prince Wednesday (Deceased) *Prince Tuesday (Deceased) Strength Japan and Japanese Supremacist Rebels *999,999 centillion Japanese Ground Self Defense Force soldiers *999,998 centillion tanks *999,998 centillion armored vehicles *999,998 centillion stealth tanks *800 centillion rebels *800 million South Korean soldiers Land of Make-Believe Federation *The entire Land of Make-Believe military *The entire PBS Kids military *The Land of Make-Believe government *The Land of Make-Believe's police force Casualties and Losses Japan and Japanese Supremacist Rebels *2,800,000 rebels killed *180 tanks destroyed *80 armored vehicles destroyed *2 stealth bombers destroyed *8 fighter jets destroyed *10 bombers destroyed Land of Make-Believe Federation *The entire Land of Make-Believe military completely destroyed and wiped out *The entire Land of Make-Believe's population exterminated and destroyed *The entire Land of Make-Believe government destroyed and wiped out Timeline * January 22, 2018 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese hydrogen bombing of Minster: A giant high speed Japanese Air Self-Defense Force stealth bomber drops a large 900,000 megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb on the large Land of Make-Believe city of Minster in eastern Land of Make-Believe, at 8:30 a.m. (local time). The Japanese atomic bombings and hydrogen bombings are believed to have permanently spreaded lots of Japanese culture, landscapes, countrysides and laws and have resulted in 800 octillion Land of Make-Believe civilian and military deaths at the same time. * February 19, 2018 - Both the Land of Make-Believe and the land of PBS Kids celebrate the 50th anniversary of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood with lots of massive and gigantic military parades and showing of military might in every surviving megacity despite the Japanese and South Korean invasions! *February 26, 2018 - A massive series of heavily armed Japanese supremacist riots break out in hundreds and thousands of major cities across the entire Land of Make-Believe after Daniel Tiger's pet blue fish dies. About 995 centillion people angrily rebelled against the Land of Make-Believe's government and took up arms after 900 billion large Japanese stealth planes parachuted trillions of Shimajirō DVDs and Benesse VHS tapes into the Land of Make-Believe without getting shot down. More than 10,000 rioters were killed in the clashes and 180,000 Land of Make-Believe Army soldiers and 920,000 PBS Kids soldiers were killed. *February 27, 2018 - Martial law is declared around the entire Land of Make-Believe as more massive Japanese supremacist riots erupt in hundreds and thousands of major Land of Make-Believe cities. Japanese supremacist rebels, hidden Japanese elite spies and hidden Shimajirō fans all across the country are told that: "Martial law is now in effect! Excessive force WILL be used!" *February 27, 2018 - 10,000 Japanese F-15s shoot down and destroy 9,000 large Land of Make-Believe passenger planes as 18,000 Japanese supremacist rebels kill 19,500 Land of Make-Believe soldiers. *February 27 to March 2, 2018 - Japan launches a series of weaponized Japanese Flu attacks against many major cities in southern Land of Make-Believe, permanently spreading Japanese culture, landscapes, countrysides and laws. It resulted in the Great Japanese Flu pandemic spreading across much of the Land of Make-Believe and over 100 million Land of Make-Believe civilians have died. * February 28 to March 5, 2018 - 11 giant high speed Japanese Air Self-Defense Force stealth bombers drop 12 large 800,000 megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb on the 10 large Land of Make-Believe cities of Faversham, Richmond, Appleby, Saponcourt, Thorey, Bruch, Moux, Hunzel, Sandau and Weinhof in northwestern Land of Make-Believe, at 9:00 a.m. (local time) from February 25 to March 5. The Japanese atomic bombings and hydrogen bombings are believed to have permanently spreaded lots of Japanese culture, landscapes, countrysides and laws and have resulted in 900 octillion Land of Make-Believe civilian and military deaths at the same time. * February 28, 2018 - The Land of Make-Believe's murder rate increases to 180.25 due to higest Japanese supremacist terrorists attacks. *March 5 to June 26, 2018 - Both rebel forces and Japanese special forces liberate over 900,000 more Land of Make-Believe Federation prison camps and freed all of the kidnapped Challenge Island kindergartners from Challenge Island, Japan and Qiaohu's home island near Taiwan and returned them to their families and rushed them to hospitals. They were so horrified by the hellish conditions of the Land of Make-Believe prison camps. * March 20th, 2018 - Both the Land of Make-Believe Federation and the land of PBS Kids celebrate Fred Rogers' 90th birthday with lots of massive military parades in every surviving megacity despite both the Land of Make-Believe Civil War and the Japanese and South Korean aggressions. * March 23, 2018 - A large Japanese air raid set many large Land of Make-Believe cities on fire. * April 3, 2018 - The Land of Make-Believe is no longer considered a hyperpower after Shimajirō's 30th anniversary celebrations begin in Japan. * June 5th, 2018 - The Land of Make-Believe's murder rate increases to 500.00 due to highest Japanese supremacist terrorists attacks and deadliest 9/11 sized mass shootings. Category:Civil Wars Category:Total Wars Category:Conflicts